First Impressions
by orange.tofu
Summary: AU-no mutants. Kitty Pryde has just moved to Bayville and is less than thrilled. Plus, nothing seems to be going her way... at all. First days of school are just maddening. Then, she gets run over... R&R please. Kietro.


A/N: Hello folks. This is officially my first X-Men fan made story. If the characters seem a bit off, just write to me in a review please! Also, there are no powers here. Sorry people, but no mutants worked better with my idea so I took them out. Don't hate me.

Also, this is my first attempt at humor. Please try to understand. I lack the gene for funniness.

This is Kietro story. If you don't like it, move on.

Lastly, REVIEW! I don't care if you hate it, love it, or want to stab it over and over with a bright red pen. I want to hear your thoughts.

And so ladies and gentlemen, I give you: First Impressions.

**

* * *

First Impressions**

The first day of school always sucks. It sucked at Dover, Wisconsin. It sucked at Chicago, Illinois. It sucked at Deerfield, Illinois. And now, it will suck here, at Bayville, Long Island. Sometime in life, there should be a point where things just aren't allowed to get anymore suck-ish. But of course, there isn't. Which sucks.

For instance, I should not be made to carry my pink and white Powerpuff Girl book bag from the second grade to high school, let alone the fact that it's also a _new_ high school, which means it's a _new_ school district, which also means I'll be the _new_ kid with the loser backpack.

Life is just _great_.

No. Wait. I lied.

It _sucks_.

* * *

For about the millionth time that morning, Kitty Pryde swore eternal revenge on God, the Universe, and Everything in Between. This was just not her morning.

First, she wakes up to find she had overslept for an hour, and therefore could not take a shower that morning. Unless she wanted to be tardy on the first day of school. While pondering on this dilemma, Kitty then realized the time and came to conclusion that she would be late even if she skipped the shower.

So she took her shower.

However, much to her dismay, the hot water seemed to be not running. At all. And so, she proceeded to shampoo, rinse, repeat with ice in liquid form pouring down her back. Coming out of the shower stall, she began to search for her hairdryer only to realize she had yet to unpack it. She'd have to make do with a towel. Oh jolly day.

Next, her favorite sweater had shrunk. Apparently, her Grams, bless her soul, had put the thing into the dryer… even though it obviously said AIR DRY. Underlined. In bold letters. With little squiggly things. Kitty really had to get her some new glasses.

And so, she randomly slipped on an over sized graphic t-shirt, along with her comfort jeans. She was in no mood to walk around worrying about her panty line showing. No sire Bob.

Kitty, however, had other things to stress over. Like the fact that her blue, grey, and black Jansport was still wet. Even though it had been drying outside _all day_yesterday. Apparently, morning dew was quite overpowering in the Bayville area. Just one more thing to hate about this place.

So there she was, new town, new kid, and on her back was Blossom Utonium, standing tall and proud in all her round, pink eyed and red bowed glory. Oh yeah. She was _so_not gonna be bullied. Psh.

Someone _up there_ with a lot of power obviously hated her. As in really hated her. As in wanted to tie her to a tree and beat her like a piñata hated her.

Suppressing a heavy sigh, she began to walk towards her soon-to-be Place of Uttermost Hatred.

Kitty Pryde was not having a great day.

* * *

Pietro Maximoff was having a great day.

His sister Wanda, who now insisted on being called Scarlet, was finally getting over the dreaded phase of life known as puberty, which meant no more meaningless fits of unfathomable, unreasonable, un_stoppable_ rage. His father, the jackass, had taken on a business trip that would keep him on the other side of the world for at least six months. No longer would his ugly mug be seen in the morning, during meals, bellowing at his useless son…

Oh yeah. Like he'd miss _that_.

Whistling to himself, Pietro took out his faithful trainers from his closet. Worn, broken in, and comfy, these same pairs helped him come in first at Nationals.

Yeah, he was a jock. A skinny, over grown, sarcastic geeky jock, but still a jock. He was a flipping GOD in running. Running from, Running to, Running away… it didn't matter. If it included pumping his legs and hitting a track with his feet, he was the best.

Deciding that he would jog to school that morning, Pietro stretched for a bit and went downstairs to the kitchen. Maria, the Maximoff's housekeeper, had made him Belgium waffles.

With ice cream.

Bless that woman's soul.

After gobbling a most satisfying breakfast, he then proceeded to dress in what he believed appropriate wear for high school:

Black jeans, slightly baggy but not too tight, a muscle shirt, which CLEARLY proved that he had a four pack, and a navy blue sweater.

Oh yeah. He was hot.

_Sizzle_.

Jean Grey could _not_ ignore him now.

…wait. You don't know who Jean Grey is?! Oh. My. God. You poor, socially retarded fool.

Jean Grey is the goddess of Bayville High. Not only is she smart, athletic, pretty, bodacious, ambitious, captain of the girls' soccer team, but she has her own _car_. That's right, ladies and gentlemen. At age 16, Jean was the only female that had a car in the Bayville area. Bow down to her awesomeness.

Not unlike most boys his age, Pietro was completely fascinated with this senior. The perfect girlfriend, she was, without a doubt, the most wanted female to ever walk the halls of Bayville High.

Running his hands through his hair, Pietro began to walk towards school. Luckily, or unluckily (depends on one's point of view, really), his house was pretty close.

Slowly, his pace began to quicken, and soon enough, he was running full speed. Feeling the wind in his face, whistling through his hair, the speed demon remembered why he loved this so much. It was the closest thing humans had to flying. Not that he needed to run to fly. All he needed was to look into Jean's emerald eyes…

Racing down the street while absorbed in his daydreams, he failed to notice the person in front of him. Crashing into… Blossom? As in Powerpuff Girl Blossom?

"Um, okay" Pietro thought, a bit dazed.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he realized he was seeing Blossom on a _backpack_. A backpack that another _person_ was wearing. That a _girl_ was wearing.

Thinking that he had just crushed an elementary student, he quickly rolled off and began to inspect the body for injuries. Turning the girl over, he was immediately brought to attention by the girl's chest.

This was not an elementary student. _Not at all._

Gaping with a rather stupid expression on his face, all thoughts of Jena Grey, with her red hair and green eyes, her car, her charisma, fled out the window.

This girl was pretty. Not as in Oh-My-Gosh-Check-Out-That-Chick pretty, but as in the kind of pretty that doesn't fade from your mind easily. This pretty was branded into his mind with an iron. There was definitely potential in this girl.

Chestnut hair, unblemished skin (does she even know the term acne?!?), long eye lashes… This girl was definitely not in elementary school. And her _chest_…

Not only has he fallen on top of her, he was practically straddling her now… and she was moaning.

God really did love him.

* * *

Oww… What the hell?

Kitty groaned. A throbbing sensation was threatening to crack open her skull. What the hell had happened? All she was doing was walking by her lonely little self when all of a sudden, someone decided to crash a hundred miles per hour into her back, lay her flat onto the oh so very hard cement, and as a result, knocked her out. Yay. Wait… was something on top of her? She swore that it felt as if something pretty heavy was on her stomach. Maybe her backpack? Was someone breathing on her!?! Shit, shit, shit, what if it was some kind of weird pervert who like to molest girls while they're unconscious or something? Please God, don't do this to me, I'm too young, damn it…

Opening her eyes for the first time, Kitty blinked as sunlight temporarily blinded her, obscuring her sight. Slowly, she was able to make out a head covered in… silver hair!?

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD. I was right. I am gonna be molested by a perverted old man. Holy shit, I am going to be raped and defiled and… and… and SULLIED!!! By a guy old enough to be a grandpa!!! But hells if I'm not gonna give this guy a hard time, but hell!_"

Quickly as she could, Kitty twisted her body sharply, causing her elbow to go crashing into the man's face, causing him to yelp in surprise. Picking herself up so that she was in a sitting position, her hands reached for the back of the sicko's head and brought it smashing down to where her knee was waiting. _Crunch_. Scrambling to her feet, Kitty saw her molester clearly for the first time. In a defensive position, he kept his head down low and hand covering his mouth and nose. His silver hair covered his facial features, preventing Kitty from getting a look. _Did I break his nose? Well shit, he was gonna rape her, so he deserves it that sick son of a bi-_

Her breathing stopped. The man in front of her had jerked his head upwards and was glaring at her from underneath his bangs, his eyes flashing with an unearthly brilliance. The blood dripped down his chin and unto the sidewalk. His youthful features completely contrasted with his hair. A _demon_. Kitty froze, eyes widening in genuine fear. That's what she had just attacked. The Devil's servant from the underworld has come to the surface world, and she had just BROKEN HIS NOSE. She was going to die. He was going to kill her, suck away her life. She had to get out of here. She had to RUN!

Swiveling on her heel, her feet pounding the pavement, Kitty ran as she had never run before. Adrenaline shot throughout her veins as she bent lower, wishing that she would put enough space between herself and the demon before he would catch her and drag her to his lair. She had to run, she had to get away, she had to get away…

* * *

"Bitch!"

What the hell was that about!? One minute he was looking at her, making sure the girl was okay, and the second his head was turned, she attacked him! The bitch attacked him!

What's even worse is that she didn't even say 'I'm sorry' or 'Are you okay? I didn't mean to jab you in the face with my needle elbow' or nothing! She just took one look at him and bolted!

"This is what you get for helping people" Pietro grumbled to himself.

The throbbing sensation from his nose drew his attention. Oh yeah… she broke his nose. Damn.

Pietro sighed. School will have to wait. Slowly taking out his cell phone, he proceeded to dial 9-1-1.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

* * *

One could have landed in a considerably worse predicament, Kitty mused. Bayville wasn't exactly her idea of a utopia suburb, but it wasn't as bad as some of the others she lived in. She even got to meet Jubilee. Unpredictable and wild, Jubes just had that "best friend" vibe around her. From the day Kitty and she had first met, they've become inseparable.

Of course, there were annoyances. Like she said, this wasn't some utopia. But even then, the trouble was minimum: over conceited jocks, too-cool-for-you popular snobs, a germophobic vice principal, a neighbor with one too many cats. Nothing too tough to handle. Yes, Kitty decided. Bayville wasn't too bad of a place.

Except...

One thing kept on bugging her.

Ever since her run in with the demon, she hadn't seen him anywhere. Not that he was a demon, Kitty scolded herself. He was probably some punk with an obsession with weird hair dye. His eyes, though, can definitely be described as demonic. Kitty shivered. Most undoubtedly.

But how has she been not able to see him for almost two weeks? by now, she had seen nearly half the school population and was pretty sure a student with silver hair would have caught her eye sooner or later. None came up, however.

Caught up in her thoughts, Kitty wandered into her first period class and automatically took a seat next to Jubilee, who was at the moment cutting out pictures of her latest obsession. Glancing over, Kitty nearly chocked.

Jubilee was cutting out pictures of underwear models.

_Male_ underwear models.

In _calculus class_.

Before she could sputter out a question, Miss. Munroe walked in. Dressed smartly with textbooks in her arms, Ororo Munroe was not one a student was loose with. Panicked, Kitty glanced at her teacher, then back at her friend only to realize Jubilee had swept the cutouts off her desk and into her bag in record time. Catching her new soul mate's eye, Jubilee winked.

"Attention, class", Miss Munroe tapped the blackboard. as the students settled down, she continued to talk. "As many of you have probably realized, Mr. Maximoff has not been to school for the past days. Due to an unfortunate accident, his return to our fine institute of learning."

Rolling her eues, Jubilee made faces behind her textbook. Kitty giggled.

"You may come in, Pietro."

Slowly, the doorknob turned and creaked open. In popped a head with weary eyes as he creeped into the room, running a hand through his silver... Mouth dropped and eyes bulging, Kitty Pryde was shocked. Her molester... was in her class!?

"Shit, shit, shit..." Kitty hissed to herself as she struggled to cover up her face with as many folders she could grab. Unfortunately, in doing so, she managed to cause quite a ruckus, thus bringing the majority of the class' attention to her, including the teacher and the- Kitty shivered -the demon.

"Miss Pryde", asked Miss Munroe. "Is there a problem?"

No answer. Kitty had dropped what she was doing and was trying her best not to do so much as breathe.

"Miss Pryde!" The teacher was getting a bit irritated. "Is there a problem or not?"

A voice, sounding rather strangled, came from behind the barricade of colorful folders.

"Well, I highly doubt you'll be able to see the board with those things cluttering your desk. Put them away immediately."

Once again, a voice emitted from behind the fortress. "I-I'd rather not."

"Miss Pryde!"

Wincing, Kitty slowly began to take down the folders one by one. After putting the last ones away, she squirmed, noticing how most of her classmates were now staring at her quite openly. Blushing, she looked to the front of the class. Big mistake.

There was one angry madam with her eyes blazing and a boy, a cute boy (no, Kitty. BAD Kitty. Demon. He's a demon... Fine. A cute demon) was staring straight at her, his mouth opening and closing in a superb imitation of a fish out of water. Finally, his expression of utter surprise changed to rage.

"YOU!", Pietro roared, pointing an accusing finger at the squirming girl, shocking many people to jump.

Tentatively, Kitty raised her eyes and smiled weakly.

"So... How's it hanging?"

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of First Impressions. Tell me what you think!

FLAMERS: Don't flame. Please don't. Write what you don't like, but do it with tact. Unless you truly hated it. Then, flame away.


End file.
